


Pay Attention to Me

by Lollipopstars



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hyungwon gets cranky, M/M, Need more hyunghyuk, Title doesnt match, bad day, dont know how to tag, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopstars/pseuds/Lollipopstars
Summary: So I hope you like this. I really only wrote this because I need more hyunghyuk in my life. As for the mther fic I have already written the next chapter it will be up in a few days.Comments and kudos are appreciated.





	Pay Attention to Me

Hyungwon was having a bad day.

The moment he got up from the bed he had a feeling this day just wasn't his to shine.  
Eventhough he had gotten up on time he was late to work because of a certain Lee Minhyuk aka the person who takes a whole hour to shower.

Because of this he got told off by his boss. Then he spilt coffee on his favourite shirt during breaktime. Then an annoying superior of his dropped more paper work on Hyungwon's desk meaning he had to work faster if he didn't want to stay late.

After working himself to the bone at the office Hyungwon thought that maybe just maybe the day couldn't get any worse. But he was so wrong and he realized his mistaken hope when his car ran out of fuel and he had to walk home since the subway is too crowded at this time and Hyungwon absolutely hates crowds.

Currently he was situated on the couch in the living room of his shared apartment and trying ,but failing , to focus on a T.V serial he had picked up over the weekend. 

It's not like he had lost interest or anything just his "wonderful" roommate and boyfriend was practically shouting in the phone. Apparently Changkyun , Minhyuk's little brother, had called. And being tge overly affectionate person he is Minhyuk just couldn't keep his voice down.

It's not like Hyungwon was asking Minhyuk to shut up ( that is exactly what he was hoping for though ) just tone down the excitement or keephis voice low because Hello? Others live here too.

Minhyuk sat down besides Hyungwon on the couch and chattered away. Hyungwon half heartedly kicked Minhyuk and motioned him to keep quiet to no avail because Minhyuk ain't Minhyuk if he ain't loud.

Seeing that Minhyuk wasn't going to shut up anytime soon nor he was going to lower his voice   
in order to let Hyungwon watch his drama. Hyungwon had decided to retreat to his room and call it a day. 

Before he could leave to build a cacoon for himself an idea popped into Hyungwon's mind.  
He crept closer to Minhyuk who hadn't yet noticed his approach and positioned himself behind the older man in a way that now Minhyuk was nestled between his legs.

Hyungwon waited for Minhyuk's reaction but the older didn't seem to mind as he was too absorbed in his conversation with Changkyun.

Then without wasting anymore time he started planting soft kisses on Minhyuk's neck. Minhyuk fell silent for a few seconds but continued his conversation as if nothing happened.

Hyungwon didn't let this lack of reaction from his boyfriend stop him. He kept on peppering Minhyuk's neck with kisses and eventually moved on from soft kisses to long and hard kisses with a little bite with the intention of leaving marks.

When he nipped at the skin of his boyfriend's neck Minhyuk's breath hitched and it could be seen very easily that he was struggling to keep his voice steady. He shot a glare at Hyungwon and tried to free himself from his boyfriend's grip all the while talking to Changkyun pretending as if everything was fine.

But Hyungwon had wrapped his arms around his waist easily making it impossible for Minhyuk to escape. 

And to make things worse Hyungwon had now started outright assaulting his neck leaving deep purple marks all over. One of his hands had slipped inside Minhyuk's shirt and was exploring the expanse of his skin as if it already hadn't gone places.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Minhyuk to keep calm and steady and knowing how easily Hyungwon could turn the older into a moaning mess it was actually a surprise for Minhyuk himself that he was able to keep in his moans for so long before finally giving in.

His voice was now coming out in form of breathy whispers and a string of accompanying moans. 

"Eh, hyung? You still there?" , came Changkyun's voice from the other end. Minhyuk's eyes widened in horror he had totally forgot about the call and the fact that Changkyun could hear him moaning needily. 

He grabbed the phone and elbowed Hyungwon who finally let him go.  
"Hey Kyun? Yeah I am here" Minhyuk tried not to sound forced.  
"Great. I thought that you had already forgotten about our ongoing call in favour of making out with your boyfriend." Minhyuk could practically see his brother's smirk.  
"It wasn't like that. We weren't --"

"Please, hyung I could hear your each and every sound. And now I probably cannot unhear them as much as I would like to. Anyways, we'll talk tomorrow eh? Have fun!"  
With this Changkyun hung up leaving a very flustered Minhyuk on the other side of the line.

Hyungwon smiled to himself as he got up.  
'Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all' he thought as he got under the covers making himself comfortable.

His smile turned into snickers and finally he started laughing as he heard Minhyuk screaming his name from the living room and he turned to face a very red-faced and flustered Minhyuk standing in the door way.

"YA! CHAE HYUNGWON!!! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!!!" This was the only warning Hyungwon got before Minhyuk launched himself on him and so a tickle battle ensued.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like this. I really only wrote this because I need more hyunghyuk in my life. As for the mther fic I have already written the next chapter it will be up in a few days.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
